Wireless communication systems are ubiquitous and have demanding requirements for their signal transmission components. Components that transmit and receive the signal must be small and easily packaged within the wireless system as well as economically manufactured. A key transmission component is the transmission antenna. Although the antenna must be small, it must also provide high gain and have the capability to produce a directional transmission. The effectiveness of the directional aspect of the antenna may be measured by the ratio of signal strength in the desired direction to signal strength in the opposite direction. This ratio may be called the front-to-back ratio. Current antennas in wireless systems are inconveniently large, and expensive to manufacture. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in transmission antennas, including in their size, effectiveness, and cost, particularly for those used in wireless communication systems.